


Stand

by HopefulNebula



Category: Castle
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Missing Scene, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Massive SPOILERS for ep 3.24] Montgomery finds someone to stand with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand

Beckett was going to be a problem.

Which was par for the course, really, but Roy was more adept at picking up after her messes than preventing her from making them. And if Beckett got herself into this particular mess, he knew she would do something stupid and heroic and get herself killed in the process.

No. No more good people would die because of him. Being stupid and heroic was _his_ job this time. He had to stop this, right here and right now, and if it had to end with somebody dead, it was going to be himself. He could take care of Lockwood, and the papers he had just sent via registered mail would do the rest.

He still needed Beckett at the hangar. If she didn't arrive, neither would Lockwood and his goons. But there was no way he could keep her away from Lockwood on his own.

Roy supposed he could knock her out, cuff her and bring her in unconscious, but that wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to her. After all this time, she deserved to know the truth, however painful it might be. He wanted to be able to look her in the eyes one last time, even though he knew he would only see fury and betrayal. It was the only way to make things right after living in shame for so long.

Somebody else had to be there. It couldn't be Ryan or Esposito; Lockwood -- not to mention Lockwood's employer -- would have somebody watching them. But Roy didn't think they considered Castle enough of a threat to follow.

Beckett probably wouldn't forgive Roy after this. If Castle agreed to this plan, she might not forgive him, either. But she'd be _alive_ to hate them, and to rain justice down on the bastard who had done this.

Roy only heard one ring before Castle answered the phone.

"Look, I'm really sorry for-- for everything, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but I don't want the last thing I said to you to be something I said in anger, so--"

"You didn't even look at the caller ID, did you?"

"Captain Montgomery? I thought you wanted me to stay the hell away from the Twelfth?"

"I need you to help me save Kate Beckett's life," Roy said.

"I'm in," Castle replied.

"I haven't even told you everything yet."

"I don't care. I'm in."

"Be at the hangar in an hour," Roy said. "I'll be maybe ten minutes after you. Stay hidden. I can't explain anything over the phone."

"Done." And Castle hung up.

Roy just hoped that by redeeming himself, he wouldn't be condemning them both.


End file.
